


Major Casualties at the Ferro Company Headquarters

by milaru



Series: Kuroshitsuji collateral damage [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cannonverse, Canon Universe, Gen, Italian Mafia, Newspaper story, sebastian is a demon, the newspaper at the end of the volume one in the manga, this is where sebastian kills everyone, why did i think this was a good idea?, yes i read manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaru/pseuds/milaru
Summary: At the end of the first volume of the manga, the Phantomhive servants are seen reading a The Times, with a story about the casualties caused by Sebastian at Azzurro Vanel's home when he kidnapped Ciel. The manga nor anime go in depth into the newspaper, so I thought it would be fun to write it.





	Major Casualties at the Ferro Company Headquarters

Major Casualties at the Ferro Company Headquarters!  
By Richard Hawk

Yesterday, around six o'clock, someone entered the Ferro Company's main headquarters in the East End of London. Based on reports, it appears that the Italian Mafia was operating out of this building as well. When police arrived on the scene, there were bodies everywhere. Silverware and china were scattered about the room, and appeared to have been weaponised against the inhabitants of the manor. Many of the Ferro employees were among the dead, some with what appeared to be forks and knives embedded in their skulls. The police are yet to find any leads on who the attacker was, however the survivors are quite willing to talk. Dispite this, their speech seems to have been impaired, as many could only say things along the lines of, 'Monster' and 'Devil'. It is unlikely that either have come to London, simply to wage war upon the drug industry. The leader of the company, Azzurro Vanel, an immigrant from Italy, appears to have suffered an unknown trauma, and was found dead inside his office with a look of absolute terror on his face. Surrounding the room were dead bodies with bullet wounds in them, matching the guns that were in their own hands. There were copious amounts of blood on the floor and surrounding a single corner of the room, and it appears there might have been a hostage taken. There were thick leather straps, ripped in two, and many of the survivors had shattered bones. Scotland Yard suspects that multiple people might have carried out this attack, however the survivors say that they were taken by surprise by a single man, who killed everyone, maimed survivors, used tableware a weapons, suspended himself in the air by the chandelier (which does bear marks of someone hanging on it, however authorities are baffled on how he might have gotten up there), and then proceeded to engage in a very interesting conversation with the late Azzurro Vanel, before any sort of screaming was heard. The man was then viewed by about five men inside the building walking out with a child in his arms. While the Yard continue to look for details, it appears that this case might be a dead end for all involved. 

Although the Yard views this as an unrelated event to the unfortunate car accident by the cliff, many survivors of the Ferro attack appear to have made a link to the attack, and say it was carried out by the same culprit that attacked them. 

In other news, Funtom Company is offering its support, even bringing the company's head to meet with the survivors. It is unclear why the survivors all screamed and ran away from the butler and his master. 

The survivors will be moved to a mental asylum for indefinite treatment.


End file.
